


The King on His Throne

by acinnamonrollwithsomesin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light BDSM, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Top Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinnamonrollwithsomesin/pseuds/acinnamonrollwithsomesin
Summary: Noctis sits upon a cushioned chair, bound and defenseless. Ignis stands before him, ready and eager to do anything that he desires to the king.Noctis has never felt better.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The King on His Throne

“Do you remember the safe word, my love?” Ignis purred into Noctis’ ear, making him tense up in shock and excitement. Noctis nodded hastily, and adjusted himself into the chair he currently sat in.

  
“Mhm. Red.”

  
Noctis’ hands were restrained with Ignis’ belt, tied firmly behind his backside and behind the backing of the chair. He was completely naked and bare before Ignis, his erection standing firm and proud, and the cool cushion of the chair against his exposed ass made goosebumps sprout along his skin like a fresh flowerbed on the first days of a sunny spring. The feeling of being so _vulnerable_ to someone he loved so dearly filled Noctis with a burning, passionate thrill. He was now but a deer in the headlights of lust. A fruit from the garden of Eden. Intoxicatingly, _sinfully_ ripe for the taking. A doll. A _toy_. A _plaything_ that can be tossed about and teased to his beloved’s heart’s content.

  
And _gods_ , did that excite the king of Lucis.

  
“Good.” Ignis mumbled with affection, tinged with a dark lust swirling inside his vocal cords. He gave Noctis a small peck on the cheek as thanks for his obedience. For his wholly devoted submission.

  
“Now, then… _what to do with you?_ ” Ignis sat up and paced in slow circles around the restrained king, eyeing him up and down like he were choosing to buy a delectably sweet candy. With each footstep, Noctis squirmed in his seat _just_ a little harder, his cock aching to be touched.

  
“What to do… _What to do_ …”

  
“Gods, you’re such a fucking _asshole_.” Noctis chuckled, gritting his teeth and hissing in desperation as his arms writhed beneath the belt that held them so tightly captive. “Just _touch me already_ and stop the damn _teasing_.”

“Ah-ah. _Manners_ , darling. You know I won’t give you what you want if you behave so rudely.” Ignis tutted, now standing in front of Noctis with his eyes piercing through his heart and body, lidded with sadistic desire. He licked his lips with a low groan as scarred, blazing hot fingertips ran up and down Noctis’ bare chest, running a thumb over an erect nipple. The touch was so soft it was barely even noticeable, like thousands of little butterflies kissing along Noctis’ body. Like small feathers floating against him. There for a moment, gone in an instant.

  
“Now. _Beg_.” Ignis growled quietly with the ferocity of a wolf ready to devour his prey as Noctis’ body quivered at his tone. He cupped Noctis’ cheek then, lithe fingertips tapping and stroking along the coarse hairs of his beard like a spider crawling along Noctis’ skin, before tenderly pressing a thumb against the moist bottom lip of a king now reduced to an obedient servant delirious with arousal. Noctis gulped, easing the ache of a throat dry with nervousness, shyness, and slight embarrassment, and his lips parted to whimper a feeble, weak answer. Three simple words, of which the volume was akin to a newborn chick’s first peep.

  
“ _Please_ … _ **Touch me…**_ ”

  
“Touch you _where_ , pet?” Ignis’ lips curled into a sly grin upon hearing Noctis sound so fragile, and Noctis pursed his lip, averting his eyes from Ignis’ gaze as a small whine escaped his mouth.

  
“M-My…My cock. I want you to…to touch my cock.” It was barely above a whisper, timid and small. Noctis uncontrollably jutted his hips forward, thighs flushed and shaking as if he were freezing cold in a snowy, pale winter. Noctis frantically shook his head as sweat slowly dripped down his face and neck, making his hair stick to his warm skin, uttering a wanton mantra of “Please, _please_ , _**please.**_ ” as Ignis’ hand caressed lower and lower down Noctis’ heaving chest and abdomen. Ignis knew just how much Noctis loved being teased, even as he denied it until the very second he came from it. And Noctis knew it.

  
That’s exactly what drove Noctis so utterly _mad_ with ecstasy.

  
“I want you to make me cum _so bad_ …I want you to make a _fucking **mess**_ outta me. Need you…I _need_ you. Just…Please, Iggy, _please_...” Noctis whined quietly as Ignis finally began to tease at his dick after what felt like _years_ of waiting, and attempted to thrust his hips against the gentle, slight touches of Ignis’ thin fingers to no avail, as the belt tying his hands behind his back gave him very little room for momentum.

  
“Mnh… _More_ ….M-More, please… _Ahn_ … _F-Fuck!_ ” Noctis’ eyelids fluttered from the stimulation, cheeks flushed in arousal as he huffed and moaned for his dearest Ignis. Ignis hummed in satisfaction as Noctis’ expression slowly became more and more warped with searing desire, and decided to give Noctis what he wanted, for being so polite.

  
“My… _Someone’s_ certainly enjoying himself.” Ignis was slightly taken aback at the loud gasp that left Noctis as Ignis’ hand fully wrapped around his cock, easing up and down his length in deep, languid strokes. Noctis’ head flew back and his mouth widened, writhing from the deliciously slow and tender movements of Ignis’ palm against his dick, veins angrily throbbing more and more as each sigh and whine left Noctis’ soft, plump lips.

  
“Such a _good_ boy, whimpering so much for me…”

  
“I-I’m… _Haah_ …I’m a… _good boy?_ ” Noctis mumbled softly as he gradually tilted his head up at Ignis, ocean eyes brimming with hope as they peeked behind his bangs damp with sweat. Ignis smiled softly at Noctis’ reaction, and chuckled as his other hand reached out to lovingly ruffle Noctis’ already messy hair.

  
“Yes you are, Noct. You’re _my_ good boy. _All fucking **mine.**_ ” Noctis turned his head away from Ignis with a sheepish smile as his face grew red like a fresh cherry, giggling to himself at how flustered he was becoming, and all from a simple compliment.

  
Ignis began to rub Noctis’ cock a little harder as precum began to drip down the length of Noctis’ dick, and put his other hand near his mouth to suckle on his own finger, curling his tongue and lips expertly around it to coat it in plenty of liquid. As soon as he deemed it sufficiently covered in saliva, Ignis eased his hand under Noctis’ ass to prod a wet, generously lubricated finger at Noctis’ entrance while he jerked him off. But Noctis was too focused on the sensations on his dick to feel Ignis’ digit underneath him. “If it hurts, don’t hesitate to let me know, okay?”

  
“…Huh? If…it hu—” Noctis’ tiny mutter of confusion was interrupted by a high pitched, long moan straining out of his lips as Ignis’ digit slowly, carefully entered his hole, and wet, squishing sounds from Ignis’ moistened finger emanated throughout the room and into Noctis’ ears. Noctis’ passage was rather cramped, even from a single finger, and it clenched around Ignis’ digit tightly from the strange, yet pleasurable feeling. But this only sucked Ignis in even further.

  
With each pump of Ignis’ finger, Noctis’ body flinched, and even more precum begins to flow rapidly from the top of his painfully hard cock. His _whole body_ practically felt numb except for his cock and hole. It was all he could clearly focus on.

  
“Does it feel good to have your hole _stretched_ like this? Do you like it when I _fingerfuck_ your _tight_ little ass?” Noctis mewled as Ignis suddenly began curling his finger upwards around his steaming hot insides, looking for that special spot of Noctis’ that made him scream and see stars.

  
“A-Ah— _Nnnnngh!_ _D-Don’t curl your finger! PLEA— **PLEASE** DON’T CURL YOUR FINGER! **I-IT’S TOO—**_ ” Noctis yelled loudly from the continuous onslaught, frantically begging for Ignis to slow down as Ignis silently continued to mercilessly ravage his body. Noctis bucked his hips against Ignis’ hand and finger in a frenzy, and Ignis smirked to himself. He knew what was coming.

  
“I-I-I’m gonna cum! _Please_ don’t stop! D-Don’t stop, don’t stop, _DON’T STOP! AHHH! IGGY! **PLEASE!** PLEASE, **I’M GONNA CUUUUUUM!!!**_ ” As Noctis’ sweet voice rose higher and higher, coming ever closer to approaching the precipice, Ignis released his hands from both Noctis’ hole and his cock with the flick of a wrist. Noctis’ eyes widened, breath hitching in shock and confusion as his body heaved and trembled from the sudden loss of contact. Noctis couldn’t fight back. He couldn’t try to keep touching himself. All he could do was helplessly wriggle and sob in his chair as the bright, sparkling high of ecstasy slowly, _cruelly_ faded away.

  
“ _Haahhh….?_ Wha—Wh- _Why?!_ I was so…Just…J-Just a bit _more_ and I… _Why did you_ …” Noctis panted through broken and pained pleas, weakly thrusting his body forward in short bursts as if he were a magnet drawn to Ignis’ touch. Ignis wasn’t affected by Noctis acting such a manner. He knew better than to feel pity by now, since he knew that Noctis absolutely _loved_ being teased and brought so tantalizingly close to the edge, deep down in his heart.

  
“…Why did I _stop?_ Mm, just wanted to _tease you_ , that’s all. I mean, you just look so _precious_ when you’re stuck on the verge of cumming. I simply couldn’t help myself.” Noctis felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyelids, and bit his lip to keep himself from crying in such a pitiful, humiliating state. He glared daggers at Ignis as his body slumped in defeat. It couldn’t be anymore obvious that the fight had been drained out of him, even as he tried his damnedest to look intimidating and enraged.

  
And that’s exactly what made Noctis so endearingly _adorable_ to Ignis.

  
“Sh…Shut up…Just _shut up!_ …I-I’m not…H-How… _How can you_ …” Noctis whined as if he were a child trying to throw a tantrum, and he mewled pitifully as his gaze lowered towards the floor.

  
“I was _so close_ … _So **fucking** close…_”

  
“If you want me to make you cum, you’re going to have to _earn_ it.” Ignis tilted up Noctis’ chin to face him, and Noctis grew even more confused.

  
“E-Earn…it?” Noctis mumbled quietly, and Ignis unzipped his pants and removed his trousers, before moving on top of him and nudging his exposed cock towards Noctis’ mouth.

  
“I’m sure you know what to do. _Don’t you_ , Noct?” Ignis whispered, his voice ripe with seduction. Noctis’ eyes darted back and forth between Ignis’ face and cock, and his lips timidly parted, his rosy pink tongue darting out to slowly caress it’s way up and down his hardening length. Noctis moaned feebly with each little flick of his tongue, and his vision grew hazy with desire. He looked up at Ignis, and the moment their eyes locked, Noctis felt his cock begin to rise from the ashes of lost arousal all over again. He was starting to get excited.

  
“ _Mmn_ …Haah…T-Tastes… _good_.” Noctis gasped between soft licks and suckles around the base of Ignis’ now erect dick, squirming in his chair as he _desperately_ wanted to touch himself, but knew deep down that he couldn’t. Ignis tenderly petted at Noctis’ hair, pleased at the king’s eagerness to make him feel just as good as Ignis made him feel. Biting his lip, Ignis uttered a gentle praise.

  
“There, now...Good boy…Such a _good_ , good boy…”

  
Noctis giggled a little, smiling with pure joy as he lapped greedily at Ignis’ cock. It was one of the _hottest_ fucking things Ignis had _ever_ seen.

  
_You have no idea just how damn **cute** you are, do you?_

  
“Even the smell…is kinda nice… _Nngh_ …” Noctis slurped at the sides of Ignis’ shaft, moaning as he felt it pulsate against his lips. It was so _hot_ against his mouth and tongue, and each lick and kiss against it was another bit of kindling for the bright flame that was Noctis’ libido. The taste, the scent, the _sensation_ was absolutely addicting, and he just couldn’t _get enough_ of it.

  
“Y’know…When you, um… _p-praise me_ …It feels… _really_ nice. I get all…all w-warm and fuzzy inside…”

  
“That so?” Ignis chuckled quietly at Noctis’ honesty, and Noctis’ cheeks grew flushed with embarrassment upon hearing such a sound leave his lover’s mouth. Ignis ran his fingers through Noctis’ dark locks of hair, smiling at how Noctis seemed to shyly lean against his tender, loving hand.

  
“And when you, um… _pat my head_ …I…l-like that too…” It was as if Noctis was _deliberately_ trying to make Ignis gasp in delight, but Ignis knew from the way Noctis looked at him with just the _slightest_ hint of innocence, that he was simply being honest, and not trying to mess around with him or anything of the sort. He was doing _everything he could_ to make Ignis tick, and he was none the wiser to that fact. It was just so… _cute_.

  
“Goodness, Noct. Are you a king, or a little _puppy?_ ”

  
Noctis didn’t respond, which was rather typical of the stubborn king, and Ignis gives him another pat on the head in spite of his lack of an answer. Noctis’ whines reverberated against Ignis’ cock as he licked at the precum oozing down it’s length, and he reveled in the salty, yet slightly bitter taste he adored so dearly. It filled Ignis with happiness to see that Noctis seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was.

  
He decided to take things a bit further as his body flied higher and higher in the throes of ecstasy.

  
“Now, then. Open wide, darling.” Noctis immediately follows his commands, mouth stretching until it was completely agape, and Ignis grabs the base of his cock to guide it into Noctis’ awaiting orifice. Noctis takes it in his mouth with no struggle at all, hollowing his cheeks with a soft moan to firmly grasp and accommodate his length. As Noctis can barely move due to his restraints, Ignis takes care to do the work for him by grabbing the sides of his head and carefully thrusting into his mouth, only occasionally reaching the deep recesses of his throat. Noctis wasn’t exactly too used to deepthroating or facefucking, so Ignis decided to use this opportunity as a learning experience for him.

  
“You’re doing _so well_ …Taking me like this.” Ignis shoved Noctis’ head further and further down his cock until he could feel his beard scratching against his balls, and Noctis gasped and whimpered as the head of Ignis’ cock throbbed against the back of his throat. He wasn’t retching or trying to squirm away from his grasp, so it seemed Noctis didn’t exactly _hate_ the act of deepthroating.

  
After a few seconds, Ignis pulled Noctis’ head back to let him finally catch his breath. Ignis rubbed his hand up and down his cock, in order to keep his erection standing firm.

  
“Haah… _Haah_ …” Noctis huffed, growing slightly dizzy as the blood rushed back through his head once again. He coughed a little, gulping to clear his throat that was so beautifully, _perfectly_ widened and filled by Ignis’ shaft not that long ago. “N-Noct…I’m…close! Stick your tongue out! _Hurry!_ ”

  
Moments after Noctis did as he was told, globs of semen spurted like a geyser onto his face, flushed bright red with lust. It was rapidly stained pure white as it slowly dripped down his chin and onto his beard, blazing hot against his sweating, bare skin. Ignis grunted as he continued stroking through his climax, and Noctis swallowed what drops of salty yet sweet cum still remained on his tongue without hesitation. It slid down his throat with a gulp as Noctis beamed, before Ignis brushed some drops of cum out of his dark hair, and the king gave a inquisitive mumble as Ignis began to regain his bearings.

  
“Did I…do good?”

  
“…Of course, love. You did very, _very_ well.” Noctis hummed happily as Ignis petted his hair, and he gasped as he suddenly wrapped his arms around him and held his body slightly above the chair. Ignis sat down on it, adjusted himself in order to get more comfortable, and he set Noctis down on his lap. Ignis’ shaft nestled against the curve of Noctis’ ass, and Noctis whimpered as he noticed something particularly... _striking_.

  
“Y-You’re… _still hard_ …” Noctis blushed as he struggled not to grind himself against Ignis’ body, and Ignis ran his hands up and down the curves and dips of Noctis’ back, before moving closer to teasingly whisper against the king’s ear. “And? _What do you want me to do about it?_ ”

  
Noctis mewled as Ignis’ teeth softly nipped at his earlobe, trembling against him and leaning slack against his body, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

  
“I can’t _take it_ anymore, Iggy…I’m…I’m at my limit…”

  
“Ignis…H-Hurry… _Make love to me… **Please…**_ ” Noctis nuzzled his face into Ignis’ neck, and Ignis chuckled quietly from how brazenly Noctis was begging him. Ignis took him in his arms with a nod, penetrating him ever so carefully, and Noctis whined loudly in pleasure as his hole was filled slowly by the tip, to the head, to the base of Ignis’ cock, _finally_ getting what he so desperately craved. As Noctis sank further down on Ignis’ length, he wiggled his hips to adjust himself, settling in his lap. And despite Ignis being able to enter Noctis without very much resistance, his constrictions around his cock grew tighter and tighter the more they both sat still, and a gasp of Ignis’ name tore it’s way out of Noctis’ lips. 

  
Ignis stroked Noctis’ hair and whispered sweet nothings and praises into his ear, as he waited for Noctis to calm down a little and loosen his tense muscles. 

  
“Take it easy, my pet. _Relax, relax_ …You’re doing _so well_ …You’re such a _good_ boy…My dear, _sweet_ Noct…”

  
Noctis sat back and simply savored the feeling of Ignis’ cock throbbing and twitching deep inside him, sighing softly from arousal. And little by little, he began to take slow, deep breaths as his grip around Ignis’ cock began to ease ever so slightly. He stared deep into Ignis’ eyes of endless forests and emeralds, before leaning his body closer to capture him in an tender, yet needy kiss.

  
“C’mere…” Noctis locked his lips with Ignis’, and they moaned and gasped hungrily as Ignis grabbed Noctis’ hips and bounced him up and down his aching cock. Ignis’ hands wandered aimlessly along Noctis’ body as their lips danced the waltz of star crossed lovers, from his fine strands of hair to the plump cheeks of his ass, and Noctis panted heavily, drool dripping down his chin as he could do naught but sit there and let Ignis set the pace of his thrusts and keep _everything_ under his control and power.

  
Ignis trailed kisses down the nape of Noctis’ neck, suckling at a spot that made him bite his lip and mewl, enraptured in pure ecstasy.

  
“Mnngh…This is… _amazing!_ ” Noctis breathed between whimpers and moans, and he could feel Ignis’ lips curl into a smirk where he had feasted so greedily upon his nape. Noctis whimpered as his sweating body rubbed against Ignis’, and the wondrous friction of his weeping cock against Ignis’ stomach was enough to drive him mad with pleasure.

  
“Ignis…I love you…I l-love you _so much_ …” Ignis peppered soft kisses at Noctis’ face to lap up the mess he had made on it, moaning longingly as he felt the taste and thickness of his own cum ease it’s way down his throat. “I can _feel you…A-Aah! A-All_ of you… _Haahn_ …All of you _inside me_ — _ **Everywhere!**_ ”

  
“I’m going crazy…I just— _Nngah!_ —I-I kinda…I dunno...! Wh…What’s even… _happening_ to me?! I’m gonna… _Fuck!_ _I’m gonna **boil over…!**_ ” Noctis shouted into Ignis’ shoulder, tears of ecstasy forming and clouding his vision. Noctis felt so full he nearly thought Ignis was somehow reaching inside his stomach. It was red hot. It was wet and sticky. And the fact that Noctis couldn’t touch his cock and find relief made his cock _throb_ from the sheer neglect.

  
Ignis stirred inside Noctis a bit rougher, and his deep blue eyes that were once half lidded in the fog of arousal shot open as Ignis’ head continuously pressed against his prostate with no end in sight.

  
“Mmngh…! _Wait!_ Don’t go any rougher! I-Iggy, _please!_ _**Wait a sec!!**_ I’m b- _b-begging_ you!!! Y-YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME— _I’M ALREADY…FUCK, **A-AAAAHHH!!! I’M GONNA CUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!**_ ” Noctis’ lips quivered as his breathing grew frantic, and Ignis knew exactly what to do the second his hole began to clench and squeeze like a vice as he moaned louder and louder.

  
“ _And… **Stop.**_ ”

  
Ignis’ sharp thrusts came to an abrupt, agonizing halt.

  
“ _Uwaaaaaggh_ _…?!_ ” Noctis whined and sobbed as Ignis held down his hips to prevent him from riding his cock, and he wriggled and flailed in an attempt to keep their pace going. Noctis’ cock twitched painfully, veins bulging and throbbing in ecstasy, as precum ran down his length like a small waterfall.

  
“You _fucker!_ Oh, you _son of a_ —Fuck, I’m gonna _**fucking** kill you!_” Noctis spat in rage, pleading loudly as he gritted his teeth, weeping and mewling as his high suddenly came crashing down, thrashing about like a wild animal as sweat dripped down his back. “Keep going! Please, I’m begging you! _S-So close_ …I was…N-No, don’t stop! _H-Hurry_ …I’m so… _ **A-A-Almost there!**_ I need you, Iggy! Please… _gods!_ ”

  
After what anger Noctis might’ve had finally got out of his system, sobs wracked his body as he trembled in Ignis’ lap. His lip quivered as tears streamed down his cheeks, and precum trickled down the base of his cock, stuck on the throes of arousal.

  
“All bark and no bite, I see…You _really are_ just a _little_ **_puppy…_** ”

  
“You’re such a _dirty boy_ …Begging and _crying_ for me to _**fuck you senseless**_ and make you cum. You have no idea just how _horny_ I’m getting right now, just by seeing your beautiful face…all stained with _tears_ …” Ignis whispered as Noctis’ eyes went wide, and Noctis shook his head back and forth despite Ignis’ teasing having a clear affect on him.

  
“I-I’m not… _I’m not_ …I’m not l-like that _at all!_ I’m _telling_ you, _I swear!_ ” Noctis pursed his lip as drool dribbled down his chin, panting like a bitch in heat.

  
“I’m not going to keep going unless you admit it _out loud_. I know full well…just how _fucking_ _**perverted**_ you are…”

  
“Say it…”

  
Noctis turned his face away.

  
“ _Say it!_ ”

  
And now Noctis’ face was beet red with embarrassment.

  
With a shaky breath, Noctis finally relented as he weeped and went slack against Ignis’ body, pouting.

  
“O…O-Okay…F… _Fine_ …I’m…I’m a dirty… _d-dirty boy_ … _I’m a dirty boy that_ … _l-loves being_ _**teased**_ …So please…! _**Please** , Iggy…!_”

  
“I’m begging you… _ **P-Please** let me cum!_ I can’t _take it_ anymore…It hurts…It _really_ hurts…being so… _so fucking **close**_ ** _…_** ” Ignis outstretched a hand to wipe away the droplets on Noctis’ broken, wanton expression, as Noctis hiccuped and cried. Noctis strained his arms wrapped in Ignis’ belt, and muttered softly as Ignis cupped his moist cheek in concern.

  
“C-Can I… _hold you?_ ”

  
Ignis smiled gently at Noctis, whose gaze was wet with fresh teardrops, and nodded. Untying the belt from Noctis’ wrists, Noctis immediately clung to him, hands gripping wrinkles into his shirt as his knuckles went white. They sat there for a few moments, taking in each other’s warmth and heartbeats, with Ignis still inside Noctis.

  
Ignis grasped onto the side of Noctis’ hips once again, and commanded him in a low whisper.

  
“Noct… _look at me_ …” Noctis turned his head to face him, and Ignis kissed away whatever tears of desperation and embarrassment remained on his reddened, supple cheeks.

  
“As a reward for being so good, I’m going to do my best to _give you the **best** orgasm you’ve ever had **in your entire life** , and you’re gonna be a **good boy** and enjoy **every second of it…Are you ready?**_ ”

  
Noctis didn’t hesitate to nod.

  
Ignis’ cock began to pound Noctis without any sign of mercy, and Noctis screamed in pure ecstasy as he ravaged his insides.

  
This was going to be... _quick_.

  
But _oh, **gods…**_ would it be _glorious_.

  
“I-Ignis…Hold me tighter… _A-Ahhn! Please!_ I… _hyaagh…!_ _**W-Wanna feel you…!**_ ”

  
Ignis held Noctis protectively in his arms as Noctis nuzzled into his neck, and he kissed along Ignis’ cheek and nape, hands roaming along his body. The wet slapping of skin on skin permeated the air, and the room smelled of cum and sweat. Their bodies flushed against each other, white hot with lust and longing, and Ignis scratched along Noctis’ back as he let out a primal, deep grunt, signaling his nearing climax. Noctis held onto Ignis for dear life as his cock bounced up and down with every _deliciously_ deep and frantic thrust inside him, and he whined loudly as cum was getting closer and closer to exploding out of his shaft. He was hoping that if he timed everything right, if the stars aligned _just_ the right way, they would cum together. _Whole. As one._

  
Noctis violently rocked his hips against Ignis’ cock, trembling each time his ass slammed onto the base of Ignis’ dick. Their breathing grew more rapid, and their hold on each other grew tighter. Ignis pulled Noctis close to press their lips together, tongues intertwining and wrapping around each other like vines.

  
The passionate kiss didn’t even last a _minute_ before Noctis pulled away and came all over his and Ignis’ stomachs with a high pitched keen of his name. A few thrusts later, Ignis followed suit. Noctis’ hole was just _too tight_ for Ignis to withstand for much longer. They laid there, breathless, as Ignis still kept a firm grip on Noctis’ limp body. They were exhausted. Too exhausted to move.

  
Ignis rubbed circles along Noctis’ back, before asking the king in a gentle, soothing whisper.

  
“So...was that the best orgasm you’ve had yet?”

  
Noctis thought for a brief moment...

  
”Well...It was pretty damn close...”

  
_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet I made about how I felt that sub/bottom older noct was kinda underrated in the fandom, so I figured I’d make a fic by myself just to rectify the situation. I’ve never written bottom!noct until now, but it feels nice to expand my horizons a bit and try something fresh.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed my fic, comments and kudos are gladly appreciated!


End file.
